The marketplace for portable computing devices has demanded increasing features, particularly relating to wireless communications. Wireless communication features provide convenience and accessibility to consumers, and improve productivity for businesses.
Currently, many wireless standards are competing in the portable computing device market. One such standard is the so-called “3G”, or next generation phone systems advanced by telecommunications carriers throughout the world. These new systems will allow cellular phones to have Internet access at broadband speeds, allowing streaming audio, video, and other data to cellular phones and other portable computing devices. However, the 3G marketplace has been delayed due to problems with the network. Also, the likelihood success of the 3G network has been questioned, due to the costs involved in implementing and using the network.
In any event, other wireless standards will be required which are affordable to end users and provide better accessibility and reliability.
One known system is a wireless communication system using radio frequencies for transmitting and receiving voice and data signals. The system includes an internal network having multiple internal communication paths and an external network communication path for linking the internal network to an external communications network. The internal network contains transceivers that allow for decentralized communication along multiple communication paths within the internal network. If the transceivers are out of range of a central call switching and delivery center, they can communicate via intermediate transceivers that relay the calls to the destination transceivers, eliminating the need for a central call switching and delivery center.
One drawback of this system is that it fails to provide an adequate method of collecting payments for airtime used. The transceivers used with this system only operate with special batteries which contain a code that matches the serial number of the transceiver in which it operates. The batteries are recharged at a special recharge station. Payment for the continued operation of the system is collected at the recharge station or in association with the recharge activity. This method of collecting payments is undesirable since it does not operate on a per-call or per-packet basis. Further, it is inconvenient to the user of the transceiver because a special recharge station must be used. Further still, it fails to provide any credit for intermediate transceivers that may be used for providing network links and/or communications.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved wireless communication system. Further, what is needed is a wireless communication system and method that provides a credit to a network access node. Further still, what is needed is a wireless communication system and method that provides a debit to a network user node. Further yet, what is needed is a wireless communication system for use with a public telephone.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.